FIGS. 1 and 2 show a heating apparatus 1 for oil water mixture combustion systems to heat oil or oil water mixture.
The heating apparatus 1 comprises a barrel 11, a metal tube coil 12 and an electric heater 13. The metal tube coil 12 winds helically on the barrel 11, and the electric heater 13 encases the metal tube coil 12 to provide overall heating. The metal tube coil 12 consists of metal tubes 121 that form point contact between each other. And the electric heater 13 and the metal tube coil 12 also form point contact mutually. Hence there are gaps 14 and 15 formed between the barrel 11, electric heater 13 and the metal tubes 121 that become heat dissipation spaces, and the contact area of the electric heater 13 is smaller during heating and heat transfer speed is slower, and a longer time is needed for heating to reach a required temperature. There is still room for improvement.